


15D15P: TMT - Too Good to be True

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [4]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Depression, Doubt, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _004\. Too Good to be True_  
>   
> 

Of course Em thinks Dalen is handsome when he stands up somewhere far away, another Province, and smiles at her over the screen that connects their Banquets.

 _But_ , she thinks bitterly, a nasty little voice in the back of her head, _he probably thinks she’s lovely, too_. He probably thinks she must be this lovely every day, like she is in that pale yellow dress with a gold compact clutched in her palm. 

And she doesn’t think she is.

It occurs to Em for the first time that maybe there’s a cruel reason they can dress up for their Banquets. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
